<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scars by Eternally_Exhausted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367419">Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted'>Eternally_Exhausted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The LEGO Movie (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>President Business isn't fond of having such physical reminders of his past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Business | President Business/Good Cop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as he’d been told he would, he found Sirius swimming laps in the Tower’s indoor pool. He toed off his shoes and socks and stood at the edge, waiting for the President to notice him. It didn’t take long.</p><p>Sirius paused two strokes into his next lap, and treaded water in the deep end. “Did you need something?”</p><p>Alastar smiled. “Just you.”</p><p>Sirius huffed in embarrassment. “You couldn’t wait until I was done?”</p><p>Alastar just watched him as he attempted to scowl (it was cute, really, how he was trying to hide how happy he actually was with that response). He didn’t miss the way Sirius was trying to keep his shoulders below the water. Alastar understood he was self-conscious about the scars, but really, did he have to hide even around <em>him?</em> “Nope. Are you going to come out, or am I going to have to come in after you?”</p><p>“I don’t see you wearing a swimsuit,” Sirius scoffed, but eyed him warily nonetheless. Alastar simply raised an eyebrow in response, and peeled his shirt off.</p><p>Sirius’ breath caught in his throat the moment he spotted the faded, pale, ragged scar stretching from Alastar’s right hip all the way up and across to his left shoulder. The cop paused in the process of unfastening his jeans, giving Sirius a curious look. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I- …I <em>remember</em> that…”</p><p>“Huh?” Alastar glanced down. “Oh, this,” he said, as his fingers brushed over the white splotches. “It’s a lot worse on Cary, since he was the one fronting when it happened.” Sirius winced, but finally made his way over to the pool’s edge.</p><p>“You almost died that time.”</p><p>“Yes.” Alastar sat down.</p><p>“You were in the hospital forever, and all I could think about was how annoyed I was that I’d have to find someone to replace you.” He snorted at that. “’Replace you’, as if I could have <em>ever</em> found someone with <em>half</em> your skill and dedication…” He let out a shaky breath.</p><p>“Why don’t you come on out of there, Sir?”</p><p>“Yeah…” He finally made his way out of the water, greeted at the top of the steps by Alastar holding out his towel. He didn’t protest as he was bundled up in the soft material and pulled close, taking in the other scars that littered Alastar’s torso and arms. They were nowhere near as bad as the big one, but still. That it was <em>his</em> fault that such perfection had been permanently marred…</p><p>“Stop it,” Alastar chided gently, tugging on a lock of hair.</p><p>“Ow, hey!”</p><p>“What did I tell you about brooding?”</p><p>“You’re not the boss of me,” Sirius sulked. The pout disappeared when Alastar’s answer was only to smile at him and lean in to kiss him. “…How are you not… <em>uncomfortable</em> with people seeing that…? Especially knowing <em>why</em> you got it?”</p><p>“It’s a reminder of the lessons I’ve learned- a reminder that I have changed, and for the better.” Sirius gave him a weird look at first, and then-</p><p><em>“…Oh.” </em>He huffed. “I’d rather not have them though, when I’ve got you to remind me.”</p><p>“They’ll fade. Eventually.” Alastar grinned at him. “And I promise I don’t think you look any less attractive for them.” He snickered to himself when Sirius seemed to perk up at that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>